Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser/Transcript
Teaser #1 * Pa Grape: It's a Storm! Like I‘ve never seen before? If we don't do something quick, we’re gonna sink. * Narrator: Before Jaws. * Pa Grape: Somebody up there must be really upset with somebody down there! * Jonah: I admit it! It's my fault! * Narrator: Before 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. * Jonah: I'm afraid the only big left is to be thrown into the sea! * Larry: Oh, you don't have to do that, we got a plank! You can just walk off. * Jonah: Yes. Thank You. * Narrator: Before Free Willy. The biggest fish story of all time! Big Idea's Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. Only In Theaters 2002. * Pa Grape: Holy Mackrel! Teaser #2 # Narrator: For Thousands of Years the story is been told of a man who was eaten by a whale, and lived to tell about it. You never heard this story till you've heard it told. By Vegetables. # Pa Grape: Excuse me! # Junior: Ahh! # Larry: How's it going? # Mr. Lunt: Hey, what's up? # Junior: Who are you? # Pa Grape: Uhh, who? us? # Junior: Yeah. # Pa Grape: We called ourselves The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, but that's not entirely accurate. # Mr. Lunt: Oh, yeah. Remember when we did that one thing? With that one guy? # Pa Grape: Oh, do I ever. # Larry: I remember it like it was yesterday. # Narrator: Before Jaws. # Archibald: What's Happening? # Pa Grape: We're in a Storm! Like i've never seen before? If we don't do something quick, who we gonna sink. Somebody up there must be really upset with somebody down there! Wait a minute. That's It! # Narrator: Before 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. # Archibald: It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame! # Voice: Before Free Willy. # Archibald: I'm afraid the only thing left is to be thrown into the sea. # Larry: Oh, you don't have to do that, we got a plank! You can just walk off. # Archibald: Yes. Thank You. You're too kind. # Narrator: From the Creators of VeggieTales. The biggest fish story of all time. Big Idea's Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. Only in theaters this fall. # Bob: What's going on? # Pa Grape: We‘re telling a little story. You should listen too! Teaser #3 * Maya: Something Big is coming... * Hacker: Something beyond Imagination... * Ruff Ruffman: It's Not Animal... * Candie Cooper: It's Not Mineral... * Reader Rabbit: So it must be... * is screaming being blown from a whale and land in a heap on a sandy beach. * Reader Rabbit: Vegetable. * Jonah: Oh, good to see you. * screaming * Khalil: What a Trip! * Reader Rabbit: Set sail for the ultimate adventure. * Scooter: There's nothing like cruise on the great sea to clean the sand out of your wicket, Aye? * Pa Grape: Sorry! My Fault! * Larry: Oops. * Reader Rabbit: And the tale, of the biggest fish in the sea. * Jonah: Something touched me! * Pa Grape: Hang on, Jonah! * throws the ring. It misses once. * khalil; you are pathetic * Reader Rabbit: The Veggies are it again! Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie! This Fall, Veg-Out! * Kids: Screaming * Dad: Tree! Cabin! Underwear!!